1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an exterior member as a component of a wire harness and, more particularly, to a designing method for designing a sectional shape of an exterior member.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are conventional wire harnesses that are routed in vehicles and in which an exterior member is provided where the wire harness is bent. Example exterior members are a corrugated tube and a grommet. Among wire harnesses of this kind which are equipped with an exterior member are ones that are routed in the vicinities of the doorways of slide doors of vehicles (PTL 1 and 2).
PTL 1 is JP-A-2013-150540 and PTL 2 is JP-A-2013-162716.